The Helljumpers
by UNSCScoutSniper
Summary: ODSTs undertake several special operations as they try to defend Earth from the Covenant armada and certain destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**The Helljumpers **

**Cast of Characters:**

**UNSC**

**7th Squad, 9th Platoon, 1st Battalion, 105th ODST Division**

**Fireteam Alpha**

Sgt Wallace Jackson, Squad leader

Weapon: BR55/ M6C

Campaigns: Reach, Sigma Octanus 4, Draco III, Earth

Confirmed Kills: 48 infantry

PFC Donovan Martens, Rifleman

Weapon: BR55/ M6C

Campaigns: Reach, Sigma Octanus 4, Earth

Confirmed Kills: 33 infantry

PFC Adam Green, Rifleman

Weapon: BR55/ M6C

Campaigns: Sigma Octanus 4, Draco III, Earth

Confirmed Kills: 29 infantry

Lance Cpl. Gerald Winters, Grenadier

Weapon: BR55 with GL20 20mm Grenade launcher/ M6C

Campaigns: Reach, Draco III, Earth

Confirmed Kills: 39 infantry

**Fireteam Bravo**

Cpl. Matthew Larimore, Sniper

Weapon: S2 AM/ M6C-SD

Campaigns: Reach, Sigma Octanus 4, Draco III, Earth

Confirmed Kills: 25 infantry

Petty Officer Raymond Forrestal, Corpsman

Weapon: M7 SMG/ M6C

Campaigns: Reach, Sigma Octanus 4, Draco III, Earth

Confirmed Kills: 2 infantry

Lives Saved: 5

Sgt. Randall Smith, Pointman

Weapon: M90/ M6C

Campaigns: Reach, Sigma Octanus 4, Draco III, Earth

Confirmed Kills: 34 infantry

Cpl. Larry Stevens, Anti-armor Specialist

Weapon: M7 SMG/ M19 SSM

Campaigns: Reach, Sigma Octanus 4, Earth

Confirmed Kills: 10 tanks, 15 Banshees, 20 infantry

Major James Olsen, Commander, 1st ODST Battalion

**OTHER UNITS**

Major Rikkens, Commander, Longsword Squadron Echo

Lord Terrence Hood, Commander, UNSC

**Chapter One: Unwanted Guests**

**New York, UEG Capitol Territory, Earth**

**November 10th, 2552**

The Covenant had made landfall at New York as well as Mombasa. The UEG government was based at New York because that was the headquarters of the United Nations before the Earth united. Obviously, killing the UEG leadership was a goal of the Covenant. An assault carrier had docked above the city and Covenant troops were on the ground. Initial casualty estimates were 5,000 UNSC/UEG, 10,000 Covenant, mostly Grunts. The UEG presidents were safely holed up in an ONI bunker, but the Covenant was closing in, and the CASTLE facility on REACH hadn't stood up to the might of the Covenant.

Sergeant Wallace Jackson and his ODST fireteam were pinned down in the city center. There was a large fountain in the middle of the square, surrounded by tall, nondescript, grey skyscrapers. Overhead was the assault carrier _Devotion to Faith_. The current situation was a stalemate, and that was unacceptable. Jackal snipers were in the buildings, and half of the platoon was KIA. Jackson grabbed his battle rifle closer, and slapped a new magazine into the receiver.

"Larimore: sniper, third floor, of the UEG Congress building. Third window from the left."

"Roger. Let me give my personal welcome to Earth."

Cpl. Larimore, the squad sniper, leaned to the right of the overturned bus he was using as cover. A single shot cracked from the barrel of his S2 AM sniper's rifle and a Jackal fell from the building.

"Nice shot. Now get the other one and we're back in business."

"Right."

Larimore located the second sniper and put a 14.5mm APFSDS round cleanly through its head.

"We're clear."

"7th Squad, this is Major Olsen. Do you read me, over?"

Olsen was the commander of the ODST battalion that the squad was in. Lt. Col. Howard was the real commander, but Olsen had assumed command when a Jackal sniper got the Colonel.

'This is Sergeant Jackson. I read you loud and clear. Over."

"Put Lieutenant Franks on, Sergeant."

"The Lieutenant's dead, sir. He got hit on the way in. The Staff Sergeant got hit also. I'm the senior NCO."

"Damn, I knew it was bad out there but," Olsen paused as gunfire broke out, "Sorry there. A couple of Elites got near my HQ. I've got a Pelican inbound from Firebase Alpha to pick you up. Out."

Jackson swore. Firebase Alpha was fifty miles away. The Pelican would take half an hour to arrive, if it got through the swarm of Banshees and Seraphs over the city. One of his ODSTs, Lance Cpl. Winters, ran up.

"Sir, I've got bad news. Covenant troops are inbound, about two squads. There are two Elites and twenty Grunts."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Oh, not to mention they're on Ghosts."

"Get Stevens up here with his rocket launcher. Everyone pull back into the UEG building."

"Yes sir."

The eight ODSTs ran into the buildings lobby. Four of the ODST Marines moved desks to block the entrance. If the Covenant wanted to kill them, they'd have to dismount. Jackson then got on the tactical radio he carried on his back.

"This is Sergeant Jackson. I'm in the UEG building, and I need air support. Covenant Ghosts are nearing my position."

No answer.

"Hello, is anyone on this freq?"

"Sergeant, this is Major Rikkens. I'm inbound with a flight of Longswords. Hang tight."

"Just flatten the city center except for the UEG building. We are danger close, repeat, we are danger close."

"Roger that, Sergeant."

Four Longswords streaked over the city center and released 2,000 pound guided bombs. The Covenant force was destroyed.

"Verify delivery of ordinance on target."

"Dead on, Major."

Jackson surveyed the square. The fountain was obliterated, and burning Ghost wreckage was littered around. Deep craters showed where the bombs impacted. Those would be useful as foxholes. A lone Pelican came in and landed. The ODSTs ran up to the aircraft and jumped in. The pilot lifted off.

"Welcome, aboard, Helljumpers," First Lieutenant Edward Pierce, the pilot, said. Then, to the ODST commanders, he said, "This is Foxtrot 145. We have picked up the cargo and are en route to Firebase Alpha. Over and out."

The dropship picked up speed and made good time to the UNSC base when they were turned away.

At Firebase Alpha things were not going good. The base was under a large infantry assault, and the Marines were being overwhelmed by numbers. The base was star-shaped in design, with machine gun bunkers and fighting positions along the perimeter. The command bunker was in the center of the star, along with barracks and pads for the Pelicans. The armory was fifty yards south of the main center to prevent the whole base from going up if the ammunition was hit. Microphones hidden outside of the base detected a bunch of 'Wort wort worts', warning the Marines and ODSTs that the next Grunt-wave attack would begin. Major James Olsen was a scholar of history, and the Covenant attacks reminded him of the suicidal Viet Cong tactics against the Special Forces bases in the almost 500 year old war in Vietnam. His troops were running out of ammo, and the air was controlled by the Covenant. That's why he ordered Pelican Foxtrot 145 to head to the ONI command bunker instead of the firebase. It would be useless to waste a Pelican and ODSTs in a vain attempt to penetrate the Covenant's air superiority. A tank fired in the background, and there was constant small-arms fire, which gave him trouble concentrating. His orderly, a Gunnery sergeant, ran in.

"Sir, snipers have reported five Scarabs coming in. Command radioed to tell you to destroy all your data since the base is going to fall."

The two ODSTs proceeded to destroy the UNSC data crystals that had troop deployments, secret documents and other sensitive information on them. Olsen then grabbed a battle rifle and went out to fight as infantry with the rest of his Helljumpers.

Foxtrot 145 ran a gauntlet of AAA fire and touched down at the ONI facility codenamed FINAL FRONTIER. The LZ was a small clearing surrounded by a tree line that covered the camouflaged entrance to the underground base. A trio of veteran Grunts were guarding the LZ and the front chaingun as well as the marine using the rear turret gunned them down. The eight man ODST squad jumped off the Pelican and ran to the tree line. The dropship dusted off and returned to its base. Jackson sprinted into the forest and ran headlong into a blue Elite. The Elite roared and meleed Jackson with its plasma rifle. Jackson fell backwards and fired a burst into the Elite's head. Its shields held and it was about to finish the ODST sergeant when a sniper round tore through its head. Thick, purple blood covered Jackson and he gave a silent thanks to Larimore. He was lucky his sniper was that good. Hell, Larimore had almost beaten that Spartan sniper. Jackson believed Larimore was better than those damned Spartans. Nobody was better than the ODSTs. He had to admit that the Spartans were good though. They kicked some serious ass, but so did ODSTs. Jackson paused to kick the Elite in the head, and continued on. Now, where was the entrance? It should be here, it was on the map…Jackson heard the bolt of a battle rifle cycle behind him.

'Halt!"

Jackson spun around and brought his rifle to bear. Another ODST stood before him.

"Sorry, sir! I'm PFC Gilberts. You're looking for the ONI place? Follow me."

Jackson and the rest of his squad followed the private to a small trapdoor. The private lowered himself in and started climbing down a ladder. The other soldiers followed, until they entered the base. As soon as Jackson's last man was through, he started to place a motion sensing mine.

"Hey, stop! We're coming down too!"

Jackson stopped and three more ODSTs entered the base. PFC Gilberts ran up to the first man.

"Lieutenant, sir, I found another squad. We should be at 100 strength now.'

"Good job, Gilberts." Turning to Jackson, he said, "Sergeant, I'm First Lieutenant Gonzales. Follow me. We've got to defend the main entrance."

The twelve ODSTs ran through a series of corridors, past regular Marines and ONI officers with drawn sidearms to the main entrance. A platoon of ODSTs was already at the entrance. Four M247 GP machine gun turrets were set up along with portable barricades which the marines crouched behind. There was a large crack as the security doors in front of the elevator shaft shivered. Ten minutes later the doors were blasted open. A purple light filtered down.

A private asked "What was that?"

"Energy projector, then they put a grav lift down here," an experienced corporal answered.

"A grav lift? We're screwed, we're screwed!"

"Shut up, Private!"

The first intruders came down. Ten Elites ran into the meat grinder, and were slaughtered by the machine guns. Then four Hunters came down. The first pair held they're metal shields up and charged their fuel rod guns. The entrance glowed green as the plasma weapons charged. Chain guns killed one Hunter and an ODST with a rocket launcher the other. The two behind them already had charged their weapons and killed two four-man fireteams before succumbing to the defenders' withering fire.

"I think we stopped them!"

As soon as the ODST finished talking, a Shade plasma cannon was lowered down. The Grunt operator pressed the firing studs and hosed the defenders with plasma fire. Two gun turrets were destroyed before a rocket found its mark and the Shade was destroyed. The two remaining turrets suppressed the entrance and as soon as the barrels overheated a squad of Spec Ops Elites rushed in. The Elites with plasma rifles were killed quickly, but four had swords and they each killed three marines before falling. Twelve ODSTs remained. Jackson's squad and the Lieutenant's fire team were the only survivors. The Lieutenant called his superior and two platoons of regular Marines reinforced them. The next enemy attack was a group of twenty Brutes. Four with brute shots pinned the marines while the rest charged. The remaining turrets were destroyed and Marines fired at Brutes. The four with brute shots died in the explosion of a Jackhammer rocket, and the rest were eventually killed. Small arms fire erupted overhead, and twenty minutes later the gravity lift ceased. There was a large explosion overhead, and a team of ODSTs rappelled down the elevator.

"Sir, the carrier was destroyed by the orbiting MAC cluster. It burned up in the atmosphere and crashed in Manhattan. We're winning; I can't believe it!"

The Scarabs had been stopped 100 yards away from Firebase Alpha by two squadrons of Longswords. The infantry the machines carried had launched a final attack. The Covenant troops were killed by ODST scout/snipers before they even got close. Firebase Alpha had held. Twelve ODSTs crewed four Warthogs and drove to the Scarab wreckage. The area was clear. A loud screech was heard and the Helljumpers looked up to see the enemy carrier burning up in the atmosphere, mangled by Super MAC hits. Escape pods shot out of the carrier, filled with Elites.

"Sir, we've got escape pods coming out. They're headed to the ONI place."

"Get over there as fast as you can."

Olsen had his quick reaction force load up in a Pelican and fly to the ONI base. Hopefully the Elites would not overwhelm the defenders.

The sixteen ODSTs climbed the tactical ropes up the elevator shaft. The area was clear, for the moment. An engine roaring was heard and the drop shock troopers lifted their heads up and saw a Covenant escape pod coming in.

"Heads up, guys! Bogies coming in."

The pod crash-landed and ten Elites rushed out. The ODSTs opened fire, and five were killed. The remaining Elites engaged their camouflage.

"Where the hell did they go?"

"They're using camouflage. Everybody throw frags over there on the count of three. 1, 2, THREE!"

Sixteen fragmentation grenades arced towards the crashed escape pod. They exploded in unison and two Elites were tossed up into the air. Four ODSTs armed with shotguns moved up. Two were killed. The ODSTs scanned the area. Nothing. Then, suddenly, out of the blue, an energy sword appeared. It moved towards one Helljumper and lunged. The ODST brought his battle rifle up to block the blade, and the weapon was cut in half. The camouflaged Elite lunged again and was killed by four shotgun blasts. The weaponless ODST drew his Magnum sidearm.

"Where are they?"

Jackson looked around. There was nothing.

"We're all clear, guys!"

"Roger. Where do you think those Elites went?"

"I don't know," the sergeant said as four 'Hogs drove up.

The ODSTs dismounted from their hogs and ran up.

"Sarge, your name's Jackson, right?"

"Yes. What?"

"Pelican's on way to pick your squad up. You're going on a black op."

Sure enough, a D77-TC Pelican arrived. The eight Helljumpers boarded it and the dropship lifted off.

"Where are we going?"

"The frigate _Resolution_. We're reinforcements. That's all I know."

At the frigate, the ODSTs dismounted. The area was bristling with activity. Their battalion of ODSTs was already on the ship, and they, like their fellow ODSTs, were put in cryosleep for the journey ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Objects in Mirror Are Closer Than They Appear**

**UNSC _Resolution_**

**Detailed to ONI**

**Slipspace, en route to Delta Halo**

**November 12th, 2552**

"Captain, we will be exiting slipspace in under two hours. ETA to the ring world is 2 hours, 45 minutes. I would recommend waking the ODSTs from cryosleep," the navigation officer said.

"Not quite yet; I don't want a thousand Marines running around my ship. Any slipspace anomalies?"

"No, sir, wait- it looks like a large meteorite. I'm cross-indexing the anomaly's mass, relative shape, and velocity. Oh, my god, it can't be…"

"What, Lieutenant?"

"A group of Covenant capitol ships. I figure a couple carriers and escorts. They're following us."

"Alright. Bring the ship up to combat alert alpha."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone."

"Alright, start waking them," the cryo technician said. The cryo rooms were very similar to those on the _Pillar of Autumn_. _Resolution_ had been constructed in a similar way for ONI black ops.

"Yes sir, but it's gonna take awhile." The cryo section was understaffed, and as a result, the cryo techs hadn't finished waking up all of the Helljumpers before the _Resolution _exited Shaw-Fujikawa space. The techs managed to get half of the battalion ready for combat. Those troops had immediately hooked up in their drop pods. The Covenant was in system, and the Captain was determined to get the ODSTs on the ground. They would have about ten minutes to get the Helljumpers on the fortress world before they became free-floating molecules.

"Captain, the Covenant has boarding craft headed towards us. Do you wish for me to have the Special Forces relocate to guard our airlocks?"

"No. Captain to Cryo Main. What's your status?"

"We've got them all up and armed. They're all in the drop pods now."

"Lieutenant, flank speed to the drop zone. Load up our dropships with vehicles and send them down." The captain fell as the ship shook.

"Status!"

"Pulse laser. Armor in the forward compartments is down to 13 percent."

"Give me 195 on the reactor."

"Yes sir.

In the first drop pod, ODST Major Olsen waited for the frigate to pass over the ring. He looked at satellite imagery of the ring world to brush off the time. Finally the order that all of the Helljumpers waited for came. "Captain to the Drop Room. Launch your pods. Good luck and God bless you all. Out."

The Helljumpers were soon on their way down to the surface of the ring, followed by Pelicans and Albatrosses hauling Warthogs and Scorpions.

"Abandon ship!" The Captain gave the order and the crew rushed for lifeboats. None made it, as a plasma torpedo vaporized the frigate and its crew.

**Delta Halo**

**November 12th, 2552**

Sergeant Jackson landed on a small knoll by a large overgrown structure. The rest of his squad's SOEIVs locked on to his location adjusted course to land nearby. The software worked, and seconds after Jackson's pod hit the ground the others followed. Jackson stepped out of his pod, battle rifle at the ready. The rest of his squad followed behind him. "Sir, I've got a signal on the E-band."

"Bring it here." Jackson listened.

"_Negative, ma'am. They are **NOT** Covenant. Cover that doorway!_"

"What the hell?"

"Sir, we better get to some cover. The Covenant will be swarming all over this place."

"Agreed. Let's get moving to Battalion CP."

The Helljumpers move down a narrow pathway by a cliff. Off the cliff there was a large lake. The trail took a curve around another ancient structure. Ahead Pelicans flew back and forth. "There's the base. Double time it, Marines!" The squad broke into a run. The UNSC base was set up on a flat plateau. Three sides of the base were sheer cliffs, the other side rose thirty feet above the rest of the ground, save for a ramp slightly wider than a Scorpion tank. It was the ideal base. An old Forerunner structure was situated in the middle of the natural fortress. Gun turrets were strategically placed to give overlapping fields of fire. The squad arrived at the base.

"Sir, Major Olsen requests you report to him ASAP. Follow me, sir," a private told him. The Sergeant followed the private to a room that had been converted to an office. "Sir, Sergeant Wallace Jackson reporting as ordered, sir!" The private left the room. "At ease, Jackson. As you know, your platoon has no leader. I've reinforced your platoon back to full strength, but I need an officer. Do you have any suggestions?"

"No, sir."

"Well, then this is official. Congratulations on your promotion to second lieutenant. Now, as a reward, you get to lead a one squad patrol. Dismissed."

The newly frocked lieutenant left the room.

2nd Lt Jackson managed to secure a Warthog for the patrol, but that was it. One Hog could not hold a whole squad, but that was all he would get. The patrol route covered thirty miles, and walking Helljumpers would slow them down. In the end, Jackson selected Larimore and Stevens to come with him. Stevens sat in the passenger seat with a Jackhammer while Larimore operated the LAAG. Jackson strapped himself into the Warthog driver's seat and drove off. "Sarge, I mean Lieutenant, where are we going?" Larimore asked. "Shut up and let me drive, _Corporal_." Jackson sped up the Hog to 100 kph. The patrol had covered ten miles and had not come into contact with the enemy. The rest of the patrol was also uneventful and the Helljumpers found nothing but old Warthog tracks. As the Warthog pulled back into the base, the Lieutenant couldn't help but wonder where the Covenant was and what they were doing. They were not going to like the answer.

"There's no Covenant on this ring, sir. We have to be certain about that. We haven't seen them, haven't heard them, haven't seen traces of them, and haven't detected them. Therefore, they must not be on this ring," Captain John Rankle, A Company commander, said. The 1st ODST Battalion senior officers were meeting at that very moment. "You're wrong, Captain. They must be here, somewhere. _In Amber Clad_ came into contact with them, why haven't we?" The Major stated. "I don't know, Major, but we have had no contact what so ever."

"You have valid points, Captain, but we know they are here. Where, we don't know. We basically know nothing about these rings. Hell, for all we know, they could be underground somewhere. How hard is the ground?" The other officers in the room were silent. "No, they can't be underground. It just doesn't go with their tactics. They're probably holed up in some distant alien structure. We'll assume they are not near here, but I want sensors and patrols around the base."

"I'm on it, sir," the B company commander said. "Good. Then this meeting is closed. I wonder where these Covenant bastards are. Find them."

Private Hiram Jensen was the sentry at the bottom of the ramp leading up to the Helljumpers' base. At night it was rather cold on the ring world, and Jensen was not especially vigilant as he thought of being in his warm quarters. The Marine gripped his SMG tightly as he walked back and forth. His fingers grew numb, and he momentarily paused to clasp his hands together in an attempt to ward off the cold. The private was just about to pick up his SMG when he felt something cut into his throat. Startled, he reflexively grabbed around his neck. The solid beam of energy was pulled tighter, crushing the ODST's trachea. He tried to breathe, but it wouldn't let him. When the Helljumper died, the special ops Elite holding the garrote let go. Two Grunts ran up and disposed of the human's body conveniently over the cliff. There was a soft thud followed by another as the second squad did the same with the other sentry. The Helljumpers had only two sentries at the entrance, and the humans were blissfully unaware of the rude awakening they were about to get.

First Lieutenant Walter Kilpatrick was in charge of the guard force this particular night. He made it his business to see how his troops were doing. This would be the second time this night he visited the gate sentries. The Lieutenant was armed with only a Magnum pistol and did not have a flashlight, much less a set of night vision goggles. "Hey, Jensen, Lopez, where are you?" There was no response. "Guys, are you there?" Again there was no response. The Lieutenant drew his pistol and proceeded down the entrance ramp. "This isn't funny. Answer me!" The officer was now outside the base, looking for the two missing sentries. It was dark- pitch black, and the officer's eyes had not yet adjusted. Therefore he did not see the Elite crouched in front of him. The alien grabbed him, taped his mouth shut with a captured roll of UNSC 'EB Green' duct tape, and pushed the junior officer off the cliff. The alien spec ops team moved inside the base.

Lance Corporal George Forbes was walking around the base. He'd grown restless during the night and had taken a walk along with his trusty battle rifle. "You've got to be shitting me," the noncom said as he saw the murky form of a Grunt through the night haze. The corporal fired a bust into the Grunt's head, waking up the sleeping outpost. The alarm was out and chaos reigned. ODST fireteams moved to their assigned defense positions, but the darkness caused friendly fire accidents. The spec ops teams were good, and they had the advantage of active camouflage. Using the camouflages, the alien commandos were virtually invisible in the dark camp. That was changed when an ODST officer turned on the floodlights around the camp, but the Elites just shot the lights out. A Helljumper found a crate full of thermal goggles which were quickly passed out to the defending Helljumpers. The goggles were very effective, as the Covenant camouflage generators actually created heat. A squad of Helljumpers searched for the Elites. "There they are, sir!" The enemy spec ops soldiers ran inside the Forerunner structure. "They're inside!" The ODSTs stacked at the entrance. "Stand down, Fireteam Echo. Fireteam Alpha! Clear the buildings!" Jackson, Green, Martens, and Winters stacked outside the entrance. Fireteam Echo covered the other exits. "Okay, Alpha. Frag and clear!" Green primed a frag and rolled it in. "Fire in the hole!" The grenade exploded and a dead Grunt flew out of the building. The ODSTs ran into the room. There was nothing. "Clear!" Jackson pushed his thermal goggles up. A trail of purple blood led to a door that concealed a stairwell. The Lieutenant pushed the goggles back on. "Clear that room!" The fireteam tossed a grenade through the door. The grenade bounced off the side of the wall and fell down the ramps. The grenade exploded and the Helljumpers again rushed in. An Elite was sprawled on the floor, dying. Winters ran up, fired a three round burst into its head and sent it prematurely on the Great Journey. "Clear!"

Back on the surface, things were under control. The remaining intruders on the surface were finished off, and the entire garrison was in the fighting positions. The Pelicans at the base took off and flew a CAP around the plateau. "It's all clear, sir. Shall we stand down?"

"Not ye-" Three Phantoms flew to the front of the base. They each dropped off a pair of Hunters. "Take out those Phantoms' guns with rockets!" ODSTs armed with Jackhammers were happy to oblige, and the Phantoms, weaponless, limped away chased by Pelicans with blazing chin guns. The ground shook and there was a tremendous explosion as a turret fell afoul of a Hunter's cannon. "Sir, the Hunters are inside the base!" Olsen looked at the ODST Marine just as a Hunter roared a challenge and charged.

"Lieutenant Jackson, the inside is clear," Winters said. "Lieutenant?" Martens and Green covered behind him. "Shit, the Lieutenant's gone." The other two ODSTs walked up. "What's the situation?"

"Same as ever, Green. FUBAR."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Do I Look Like A Blue, 8'6" Tall Alien Monster To You, Jackass?**

**UNSC Combat Base Delta**

**Delta Halo, Installation 05**

**November 13th, 2552 **

"So, where'd the Lieutenant go?" Asked Green. "I don't know. Last time I saw him, he was in that room," Martens said. "Well, let's go check it out." The three ODST marines double-timed it to the room they had cleared. "Nothing here, Corporal." They failed to notice the door under the ramps.

"Shit," Lieutenant Wallace Jackson whispered. Hiding in the shadows, he had five Elites as company in the room. They hadn't noticed him yet. Yet was the key word in the sentence. But in the meantime, the ODST Lieutenant listened to their conversations. A Covenant dialect translator along with a digital audio recorder was built into his suit. In case the recorder broke, Jackson wrote down the translation.

Elite 1: What do we do now? There is no exit from this room.

Elite 2: I have no clue. There must be a way out.

Elite 3: Well, I don't fancy dying for nothing. Maybe we should surrender. Being a human prisoner surely is better than fighting the Flood.

Elite 2: Heretic! Vile coward!

Elite 4: Stop it, 'Pulomee. 'Nukolee, go up and find a way out.

Elite 3: But, Excellency…

Elite 4: Go, 'Nukolee, or I will kill you myself. Now, no more talking, you are Spec Ops Sangheili, not Unggoy! This room could be wired for sound.

END INTERCEPT

Jackson watched the Elites closely. The one who appeared to be in charge wore space black armor, while the rest wore dark navy blue. The one known as 'Nukolee scurried upstairs. Jackson then turned on his helmet intercom. "Winters, you read me?"

"I read you loud and clear."

"There is a door under the bottom ramp. Secure it."

"Yes sir."

Jackson then primed a frag and waited.

'Nukolee had found the three ODSTs. The Elite was rather disillusioned after fighting the Flood and surrendered to the humans without a fight. The second Helljumper fire team escorted their captive out to a temporary holding cell. Winters, Martens, and Green stacked outside the room and waited for the 'Go' command.

The Elites found Jackson. Instead of fighting back, the ODST surrendered in the hope of escape. The one known as 'Pulomee had immediately moved to execute him, but the Elite was stopped by the one in the black armor. "Leave the human alone, 'Pulomee. We have found our means of escape." Two of the Elites grabbed Jackson and secured his arms behind his back with a rope. In his headset, Jackson heard Winters. The Corporal said, "Sir, we caught the one upstairs. Are you alrigh-." An Elite removed his helmet and the rest of the message he did not hear. "What have we here?" An Elite examined the golden comet insignia on Jackson's shoulder. "Human special forces. Quite a catch." The black Elite walked up to the Helljumper. "How can we get out, human?" Jackson looked up to the Elite and said, "Wallace Jackson, Second Lieutenant, Service number 23476532-90867A."

"I would advise you to cooperate, human."

"Wallace Jackson, Second Lieutenant, Service number 23476532-90867A." The black Elite backhanded the Helljumper. Jackson fell to the floor and was lifted up by two Elites. "I did not ask you who you are. I asked how we could get out of here!"

"Wallace Jackson, Second Lieutenant, Service number 23476532-90867A."

"That is it. This is too much, even for an Elite! 'Pulomee, hit him until he talks." The Elite happily obliged and started pummeling Jackson until the Helljumper started coughing up blood. The ODST spit the blood out, and 'Pulomee hit him again. The ODST passed out.

Outside, the ODSTs had killed all the hunters and the area was secure. The one that attacked the command staff was the first to fall, targeted by all of the ODST snipers. The area was secure, and the Pelicans had returned. Olsen was about to stand the base down when a blood curdling wailing was heard throughout the area. "What the hell is that?"

Jackson woke up after being forcefully prodded by the Elites. His eyes were out of focus and the room was blurry. There was an immense pain in his side and his body ached all over. The officer was only semi-conscious and did not think clearly. "How can we get out, human?" Jackson looked up and saw the face of the black Elite. "The door is the only way I know."

"How many men do you have outside?"

"A battalion."

"Thank you." 'Pulomee leveled a plasma rifle at Jackson's head. "Stop it. We can use him as a hostage." Jackson was grabbed by two of the four remaining elites and carried in front of the black Elite. The Elites exited the room. The three ODSTs of Jackson's fireteam were still stacked outside the door. "Hold your fire. They've got the Loot," Martens cried as he spotted the Elites carrying Jackson. The ODSTs slowly backed away. The two unburdened Elites drew energy swords as the Helljumpers retreated and a stand off began. "Let us out, or I will kill the human." As soon as the Elite finished speaking, and platoon of Helljumpers armed with shotguns entered. "We're trapped," the black Elite said to his troops.

"Yes, you are," a voice speaking the Covenant dialect said.

"Who are you?"

"I am Ulysses, an ONI smart AI. If you do not surrender within five minutes, I will order the Helljumpers to fire. Think about it. Why should you die in a suicidal attempt to escape?" The Elites looked at each other. This battle would not be woven into their families' battle hymns. This would be death with honor, and surrender was dishonorable. Still, it was better to survive. More practical Elites had replaced the fanatics that used to make up the ranks of the Spec Ops Elites. The black Elite let the energy blade fall to the ground and the blade self-destructed. The other Elites dropped their weapons. The Helljumpers moved up and secured the Elites. The two Elites holding Jackson were forced to carry the officer to the sick bay.

"What is your name?" The black armored Elite was currently being interrogated by First Lieutenant Frank Edwards, an agent of the Office of Naval Intelligence. So far the Elite had been uncooperative. As the ONI agent was about to ask again, Ulysses appeared on a holographic projector. "Lieutenant, how has the interrogation gone?"

"Not very well, the Elite is being…"

"Major Olsen wishes to see you," the AI cut off the Lieutenant. The ONI agent left and a Marine armed with a sidearm stood guard over the Elite. "Hello," the AI said conversationally to the Elite, "You seem to be very unfriendly. Kanu 'Nukolee has told us everything about you, 'Sojasee, about your exploits against the Flood and us; your rise to the position of Spec Ops Commander, being the second Elite to achieve that rank. You see I know everything about you and your operations. I ask only for you to verify this."

"How do you know about this? That traitor 'Nukolee!"

"Ah, I was right. It is true. Lance Corporal, escort the prisoner to his cell."

The young Lance Corporal walked up to the Elite and grabbed it. The Elite was taken back to the cells. The cells were Spartan affairs. They were basically fiberglass cubicles with a cot, a toilet, an electronically locked door and a Titanium-A roof. The cells were connected together in four block units.

Second Lieutenant Wallace Jackson awoke in the infirmary. He disobeyed the doctor's orders and left the sick bay. The officer strapped on a M6D sidearm he had kept after they were recalled and walked to the holding cells. The base was still on alert because of an unknown contact. Jackson slipped into the black Elite's cell, drew his sidearm, and kicked the Elite awake. The Elite jumped up and Jackson put a round into it. The Elite's shield held and the alien sat down.

"What is _that_?" a Private asked as a white blob crawled on tentacles towards him. The Helljumper drew his battle rifle and looked for the thing. He was about to turn around when he felt a sharp pain in his back. A penetrator tapped his spinal cord and the soldier screamed as chemicals were injected into his bloodstream.

In the cell, Jackson turned around and looked out the window and saw more of the blobs. "What is that?" 'Sojasee took one look and said, "The Flood is upon us." The high-ranking Elite pulled out a hidden energy sword and used it to cut open the cell. The rest of his Elites did the same and the Spec Ops Elites hurled themselves at the Flood. The overwhelmed Marines stared in disbelief as the Elites sliced through the Flood ranks with ease. The officers regrouped the Helljumpers and joined in. Shotguns proved quite effective against the new foe, and the entire garrison was issued them.

Only one wave of Flood attacked and they were quickly decimated. A temporary alliance was formed between the Special Ops Elites and the Helljumpers and both set out to eradicate the Flood. From then on the base was always on high alert, as the Flood proved highly resilient and unpredictable. Every now and then a Flood wave would attack, and the defenders of Delta Base were always hard pressed. Even worse, only the Elites and their closest allies recognized the truce. A large attack by the Brutes nearly overran the base, but a reaction force of Spec Ops Elites arrived in time to decimate the attackers. There had been no contact with the Marines on _In Amber Clad_, and that was Major Olsen's next priority. The last recorded radio intercept placed at least a squad of Marines in a place known as 'The Library'. Olsen prepared a platoon to go in and look for them.

It was raining the next morning, which suited the Helljumpers fine. A company instead of a platoon was going on the op. A Company, or rather its remnants, boarded four Pelicans to investigate. A Spec Ops Phantom joined them on the way and led them to a landing platform. The force dismounted to find the plasma scarred walls and dead Covenant forces, along with combat forms. There was another wail and a large wave of Flood attacked. The infection forms came along first as usual, but all were put down by shotgun blasts. Then the carrier forms followed, and several Helljumpers were killed. After that, it was quiet for a moment. But just for a moment. "A Company, this is Echo 137. You've got another extremely large wave of Flood inbound, my estimate is 15,000 combat forms with vehicles. I'm engaging with my weapons." The Pelican banked towards the Flood and fired its chin gun. The 70mm rounds tore through the flood but the Pelican soon ran out. "I'm bone dry on 70 mike-mike. Making a pass with my rocket pods." The Pelican made another pass and fired off two pods' worth of Anvil-HE missiles. The rockets' warheads detonated and killed about two hundred Flood forms. "A Company, this is Echo 137. I'm Winchester. RTB." Several of the Marines stared longingly at the departing Pelican until a sergeant chewed them out. "Keep your eyes on the ground- that's where the bastards will come from." Soon the roaring of a Scorpion's engine was heard. "Hey, we've found them! There are Marines here!" The company CO exclaimed aloud. The Captain's joy soon died as the tank put a 90mm HV round into a platoon's position, killing the lot of them. "Pull back! Someone get that tank!" More Flood forms attacked, and the company fell apart. The Flood overwhelmed the humans, and A Company was virtually wiped out.

"They're overrunning us! We need assistance, over. Is anyone on this freq? Aagh!" The radio traffic ceased and was replaced by static. Lieutenant Jackson was monitoring the E-band and was disturbed by what he heard. A whole ODST company _wiped out_? That would cut their numbers by fifty percent. The major needed to know this. The Lieutenant strapped on his body armor and grabbed his battle rifle. The Helljumpers' armorer had found his kit and Jackson had had his BR modified. A twenty mike-mike grenade launcher and laser pointer had been attached and he had acquired four 50 round banana clips. He then jogged over to the CP and entered the CO's office without asking. "What the hell is this, Jackson? I just got contact with the UNSC _Thermopylae_, a Marathon-class cruiser. Get out of here."

"With respect, sir, A Company has been wiped out."

"WHAT!"

"The Flood, sir."

"Godammit, Jackson! Take your platoon over there ASAP!"

"Yes sir!" Jackson grabbed his BR and ran to the Pelicans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: A Head Your Size Cannot Contain Much Brain! (If Any)**

**Pelican Delta 239**

**En Route to The Library**

**November 2552 Exact Date Unknown **

Jackson's platoon checked their weapons as the Pelican neared the target. The modifications to his rifle were quite nice and improved the weapon's effectiveness. All the Helljumpers had modified weapons. SMGs had holotech CQB sights and tactical lights, shotguns had laser pointers and enhanced-beam tac lights, sniper rifles had night vision/thermal scopes, and battle rifles had grenade launchers and laser pointers. "Five minutes to target. Scout/snipers report that the LZ is HOT, repeat HOT. Five to dust." Jackson stood up and grabbed onto a railing with his right hand. "Okay, you heard the pilot. Lock and load, full auto!" A Marine manned the rearward M247 machine gun and the copilot manually controlled the 70mm chin gun. "Hey, Lieutenant, is that a Seraph fighter behind us?" Jackson shouldered his BR and zoomed in. "Shit. Hey, we have a Seraph behind us!"

"Roger that, Lieutenant. Everyone hang on." The Seraph accelerated and the back turret gunner opened up. The .30 cal rounds were deflected by the enemy aircraft's shield. The pilot cut the power to the engines and the Pelican stopped in midair. The Seraph flew past and the copilot opened up with the 70mm, again to no effect. Then the Seraph completed an amazing feat of acrobatics: the fighter looped in its own length at Mach 9.9. The feat was similar to the ancient 'Cobra' trick the Russian Su-37 Super Flanker made famous. The fighter fired and a laser bolt collided with the right engine. "Damn. We lost the right engine. This is Delta 239 to any UNSC forces. We are under attack by Seraph fighters. Does anybody copy, over?"

"Delta 239, this is Echo One-Six. I've got a flight of Longswords. We are heading towards you as fast as we can. Steer course 175."

"Roger that, One-Six." The Pelican turned to 175 and accelerated. "Three more Seraphs behind us," the M247 gunner said. The Marine opened fire but shooting the Seraphs with the .30 cal MG was like hitting a tank with a flyswatter.

The flight of four Longswords was coming in fast. "Major, you are in weapons range. I have a firing solution for the ASGM-10G missiles," Rikkens's Class C Military AI informed him. The squadron commander was leading a flight on an ordinary patrol, well at least until Delta 239's radio message came in. Rikkens hit the firing button on his stick and four ASGM-10G zoomed to their target. The first two killed the Seraph's shield and the last two destroyed the fighter. His pilots radioed in that they had gotten their targets too. "Delta 239, they're off your back. We're out of here." Rikkens checked his loadout. He only had two ASGM-10Gs left. He had six ASGM-10s and four ASIM-120C ALRAASM missiles. The ASGM-10Gs were upgraded with larger warheads. The ASIM-120C missiles were experimental. They were supposed to be able to take out a Seraph in one hit, but they were still in development. He'd lost one of his pilots to a faulty ASIM-120C. "Echo One-Five to Echo One-Six. Multiple Seraph fighters are headed towards that Pelican."

"One-Six to Echo One Flight; engage Seraphs. One-Five, call the _Thermopylae_ and scramble the rest of the squadron, as well as Bravo squadron."

"Roger. Engaging."

Rikkens put on his afterburner and the interceptor increased speed to Mach 8.6. "Major, I have a missile lock." Rikkens turned to the AI and said, "You have control of the missiles. Engage at will."

"Yes sir," the AI said and disappeared. Five millionths of a nanosecond later, the fighter pilot felt the fighter jerk as two ASIM-120 missiles were launched. The missiles flew straight and true and two Seraphs were blotted out of the sky. "Two more kills, Major. That brings your score to twenty-five." Eight more Seraphs were left, and they were by now alerted. "This is Echo Two-Three. I've got a Seraph on my tail! Help! Oh, Shit!" Rikkens turned his head to the right and saw Echo Two-Three twisting and dodging the Seraph's twin plasma cannons. Rikkens banked towards the right and slaved the 120mm cannons to his helmet sight. He looked at the enemy fighter and pulled the trigger. The two cannons sent hundreds of 120mm AP shells at the Seraph and cut it in two. "You're clear, Two-Three." Rikkens then rejoined the fight. Again his fighter shuddered as more intercept missiles were launched. The missiles got him three more kills, bringing his score to six so far. The AI popped up again on the holo projector. "Bad news. We're out of ALRAASMs. I've only got ASGM-10s left, and those missiles do not respond. The computer analysis has the electronic control wires severed by plasma fire. The only weapon you have left is the cannon." Damn.

"This is Bravo One-Six. My squadron just mopped them up. We'll take over."

"Roger. All Echo units, RTB."

"We're clear of the fighters. Status," Jackson said. The shot up Pelican had crashed at the LZ. "Eight squad is KIA. Seventh is 100 operational." The ODSTs grabbed all the gear they could, and secured the area. "The pilots are dead, sir," one of his men said. "Grab their tags. This is Pelican Delta 136. We have crashed at the LZ, and request vehicles to be dropped off. Over."

"Hang on, 136. An Albatross in on the way." There was a long wailing, and a sound like larrrrrumph. Combat forms headed towards the downed dropship. Alright, get those turrets set up," Jackson said in reference of the M247s the Helljumpers had brought. "Sir, yes, sir!" A sound reverberated in the canyon before them. "That's a Scorpion. Stevens, get that Jackhammer. It's apt to get hot here anytime soon. "136, this is Starbase. We heard your radio call and have a flight of Skyhawks inbound, over."

"Roger. Skyhawks inbound. Popped a smoke, over." Starbase was the callsign of the UNSC _Thermopylae_.

"My pilots see the smoke. ETA is five minutes. Over and out."

His Helljumpers started opening up with the turrets and the Second Lieutenant returned his attention to the battlefield. The first wave of combat forms was attacking. Jackson loaded a 20mm airbursting shell into his underbarrel grenade launcher and fired into the middle of the Flood. The shrapnel from the round tore the limbs off of the monsters and killed twenty. The airburst rounds were not the most effective, so the officer switched to HE rounds. Each round killed about fifty Flood forms. The turrets finished off the rest and the Helljumpers remained vigilant after defeating the first wave. Three minutes later the Flood attacked again. Not in a wave, but in an almost continuous stream of combat forms, and vehicles. The Skyhawk strike killed about two thousand Flood forms, but there were easily 500,000 forms in the valley. The Helljumpers fought like hell, but they were forced to pull back or be killed. The Flood followed and the Helljumpers were trapped. The riflemen fired off their grenade launchers to hold the freak alien killing machines back. The Flood closed in, and the Helljumpers were lost. They couldn't defeat all of the forms. But, if they could escape…they might just live. Their luck was about to run out when Larimore stumbled on an entrance to an underground tunnel. The Helljumpers entered the tunnel and Stevens sealed the entrance with a well-placed Jackhammer rocket. "Okay, get your flashlights on." The Helljumpers turned on their weapons' tac lights as well as helmet mounted lights. Sgt Smith took point with his shotgun; finally doing what he'd been trained to do since they got on this ring. The squad moved forward. Jackson walked behind Smith and was just about to have the team stop when he tripped on something stiff on the floor. He got up and shined his helmet lights at the ground, revealing a dead marine. Not an ODST marine, just a regular. Jackson bent down and looked at the man's sleeve to see a frigate imposed over a planet, the insignia of the 14th Marine Division, who had a battalion on FFG-142 _In Amber Clad_. "We're close to the Marines on FFG-142," the officer said to no one in particular, "Move out." The ODSTs moved forwards, to find UNSC standard issue supply crates, holding everything from Marine combat boots to gas masks to food prep stations. Jackson looked on the ground and saw a fresh trail of blood. Red blood. The Marines were near. The team advanced more slowly and came to a fork in the tunnel. Still following the trail of blood, Jackson took the Marines to the right. He then paused the team and got on the radio. "This is Delta 136. Any UNSC forces respond." There was nothing. "Hold up," a voice said. It was Larimore, his scout/sniper. "Turn all the lights off." The ODSTs did so and the lance corporal looked through the night vision mode on his custom fitted Oracle A2 scope. "Lieutenant, there's two barricades up ahead. We're close to UNSC forces. The 'cades are set up Helljumper style."

"Move forwards." The team broke out into a run and reached the barricades. Smith and Jackson vaulted over the low part of the barricade and found a squad of Helljumpers, asleep. On the other end, four regular Marines stood guard. The two Helljumpers snuck up behind them. The rest of Jackson's squad crossed the barricades. In unison, all eight Helljumpers cocked their weapons. The startled marines about faced and had bright UV lights shone in their faces. "Identify yourselves."

"We're what's left of D Company, 2nd Battalion, 5th Regiment, 14th Marine Division. The other guys are from the ODST detachment." Jackson walked over to the sleeping Helljumpers and found their commander, a large Marine wearing the insignia of a Master Sergeant. Jackson lightly licked the sergeant. The Sergeant jumped up, magnum in hand. "Relax. I'm Lieutenant Jackson. We stumbled across you."

"Is that you Jackson?" The voice of Sergeant Stacker said.

"Stacker, is that you, you miserable sonuvabitch?"

"Leave the cursing to the professionals, son. I never should've recommended you for a promotion," Stacker said, then to his Helljumpers, he said, "Wake up, assholes. I know you haven't had your morning snack yet, but get the fuck up!" The ODSTs jumper to their feet, weapons ready.

"This is Delta 136 calling Delta Base. We need extraction ASAP."

"Roger, 136. Give me your status, over."

"We have found survivors, over."

"From FFG-142? Over."

"Affirmative."

"The boss says well done. Get to the surface, a Pelican's coming in."

"Roger. Over and out."

"Okay, guys. Let's get to the surface. Our ride's inbound." The Marines ran to the tunnel entrances, opened it up, and moved to the downed Pelican. Twenty Flood forms surrounded the dropship, but a few well-placed rockets cleared the area. The Marines and ODSTs set up a perimeter around the crash site and waited for the inbound Pelican. As the Pelican came into view, the next wave of Flood attacked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Oh, Hell. Just When I Thought We Were Winning…**

**DZ KILO, Near Library**

**Delta Halo**

**November UNK, 2552**

The next wave of parasites consisted of ten combat forms and ten carriers. As expected, the combat forms leaped high into the air and jumped at the ODST Marines. Shotgun-wielding Helljumpers put them to rest, and the 20mm grenade launchers attached to the riflemen's battle rifles finished the carrier forms. Infection forms from the carriers rushed forward on their tentacles and were put down by the platoon. The D77-TC Pelican landed when the dropzone was pronounced clear. The dropship was overloaded and the pilots refused to take off. Jackson walked to the cockpit and drew his M6D. The pistol proved to be an ample persuasion and the dropship dusted off. The ride back to the base was quieter that the first trip and the Pelican make good time, arriving two hours earlier than the first trip. The dropship flew over a landing pad, made a 180-degree turn, and the vertical thrusters gently lowered the Pelican down. The dropship's wheels hit the ground and the Helljumpers riding the overloaded Pelican disembarked.

2nd Lieutenant Jackson and MSgt Stacker were immediately summoned to the commander's office. The two Helljumpers removed their armor and walked in the black and gray fatigues issued to Helljumpers to the CO's office. Jackson and Stacker each had a black field cap with gray insignia of rank on and wore web belts with attached holsters. The Helljumpers walked into the Forerunner building that was the HQ, were subjected to the usual security measures, and walked into the office of Major James B. Olsen, UNMC. Both Helljumpers came to attention and saluted. The major returned the salute and motioned for them to sit on two chairs requisitioned from a downed Pelican. "At ease, marines. We're leaving this ring two days from now. You probably don't know First Lieutenant Frank Edwards," Olsen said and motioned at a man standing in the corner of his office. The man was wearing standard Marine fatigues and had a leather shoulder holster strapped on. "He's the ONI station chief. The poor bastard got himself involved with intelligence from the beginning, so he's probably here so he can see real marines." The two Helljumpers laughed as expected. "Anyway, this spook is here to debrief you two, so I'll let him take over. By the way, Jackson, the brass doesn't recognize your battlefield promotion." The major sat down and the ONI officer walked over and asked about the mission the two had just returned from. The two Helljumpers told the spook the details as requested.

"Thank you. Now, I have some new you aren't going to like."

"What?"

"Your platoon, Lieutenant, is being detached to ONI Section Four. Master Sergeant, your squad is now part of the Lieutenant's platoon. The order therefore applies to you too."

"Can I see the orders?"

"Certainly," the spook said and handed the officer a piece of paper, "Read it."

-/TOP SECRET/-

To: Thomas Forrest, LTGEN, UNMC

From: Günter von Clauwitz, Vice Admiral, ONI Section IV

1. Sgt Wallace Jackson, UNMC, is honorably discharged from active duty. 1/LT Wallace Jackson, UNMCR, is called to active duty and is detailed to ONI Sect 4. Jackson will take command of the platoon to which he was formerly assigned,

2. MSgt Peter Stacker, UNMC, and squad are attached to 9th Platoon and are detailed to ONI. Stacker is to also serve as armorer for Special Detachment Twenty-One.

3. 9th Platoon, under 1/LT Wallace Jackson, is assigned to ONI Section 4 Special Detachment 21. All members of the platoon will be investigated by ONI and given a SECRET security clearance. If an individual fails the background check, they will be shipped to the Marine Training Center on Sigma Octanus 4 as mess technicians.

4. Commander Kurt Mitchell, ONI, is designated commander of Special Detachment 21. Commander Mitchell's duties are to be determined by ONI Section 4 Oversight Committee upon arrival. Commander Mitchell is granted Seven-A travel priority and will report to ONI HQ, Melbourne, Australia.

5. Transferred personnel:

1/LT Wallace Jackson

PFC Donovan Martens

PFC Adam Green

LCPL Gerald Winters

CPL Matthew Larimore

PO Raymond Forrestal

SGT Randall Smith

CPL Larry Stevens

MSgt Peter Stacker

PFC Douglas Roland

PFC Adrian Hunter

CPL Don Kanaka

LCPL William Craig

SGT Samuel Winston

PO Trey Quinton

CPL Duane Yates

6. Transferred personnel are given Four-A travel priority and are ordered to ONI Special Warfare Center, New London, Territory A, Mars immediately.

7. LTCOL Wendell Felter, UNMC, is promoted to COL. COL Felter is designated XO of Section 4. COL Felter is ordered from present command, 1st ODST Regiment, to ONI HQ, Melbourne, Australia.

8. Special Detachment 21 will begin operations ASAP. 1st ODST Battalion detailed to ONI Section 4 for the duration of the conflict.

9. 1/LT Wallace Jackson is granted a RESOLUTE clearance. 1/LT Jackson is directed not to make any RESOLUTE material privy to anyone. If done, the above individual will be tried for TREASON.

By Direction,

Captain Sanford F. Walters

Administrative Assistant, Vice Admiral von Clauwitz

-/TOP SECRET/-

Jackson handed the message back to the ONI officer. "Well, everything checks out."

"Fine, Lieutenant. An ONI stealth corvette is waiting for your team. I suggest you get on it," the spy said.

"Goodbye, Jackson," Major Olsen, his former CO, said.

The Helljumpers ran out of the office and collected their men and gear. The platoon boarded a Pelican and was flown to the stealth corvette. The dropship dropped the ODSTs off and departed back to the ring world. The ONI stealth ship entered space and then entered SF space.

**ONI SWC**

**New London, Territory A, Mars**

**November 29th, 2552**

First Lieutenant Wallace Jackson and the others had arrived at the Office of Naval Intelligence Special Warfare Center as ordered. The ODSTs' gear had been confiscated and each Helljumper wore a pair of ODST fatigues that bore only their names. The Helljumpers were given cots in a large dormitory. At the head of each cot was a footlocker, minus the lock, that bore the occupant's name. They were waked up daily at 0330. The Helljumpers put on sweat clothes and did their morning calisthenics. After the PT, the Helljumpers put their fatigues back on and assembled in formation before a Master Gunnery Sergeant and a Captain. "Okay, Marines," the Master Gunny said, "Morning PT sucked. I can't believe they let you assholes become ODSTs. Are you all here?"

"All present and accounted for!"

"Okay, you may have noticed that none of you wears your rank. That is because during this training you have no rank. Afterwards you will be entitled to wear it," the captain said.

"Dismissed!"

The Helljumpers then geared up with armor and weapons and were put through a shooting house while instructors taught CQB tactics. By the end of the first day, the platoon got down the proper procedure for entering and clearing a room.

Twenty days later the ODSTs finished their training except for a training op. The ODSTs were each issued body armor and their assigned weapon, although they were given training ammo, which tranquilized a person for about three hours. A large area had been designated the Operation area. Small outposts surrounded a large bunker complex, and two companies of regular marines guarded the buildings. The platoon's orders were to capture a bright red flag in the middle of the command bunker. The op would take place in a month, after some 'special training' referred to by their trainers. The Helljumpers were flown to an ONI Naval Hospital. Each trainee was augmented the same ways as the Spartans, but to a lesser extent. After the operations they would not be as fast, strong, or agile as the Spartans, but they were close. None of the Helljumpers died, as the medical procedures had been refined during the 30 years since they had not been used. It took three months for the Helljumpers to recover. After each ODST was 100 operational, they donned their gear and were flown out to the operational area. The platoon was dropped off and the two snipers, Larimore and Craig, set out to recon the area. The rest of the Helljumpers built a camouflaged OP while the snipers were on recon. Larimore, the senior of the two, led Craig to a suitable position. Larimore looked through his scope at the bunker complex. Two companies of regular marines weren't guarding it, two ODST companies were. Two Scorpion tanks were driving around the main CP. "Larimore to Jackson, over."

"What?"

"ODSTs and tanks at the CP."

"Roger, I'm bringing the team."

Jackson pumped his right arm up and down, a move telling his team to move up. Walking forward in a crouch, the team moved up. They stopped by him and covered 360 degrees. "Okay. Winters, Green, Martens, and Smith are with me. The rest of you set up here," Jackson said, indicating an overlooking hill on his map.

"Yes sir!"

The ODSTs Jackson selected followed behind him in a backwards 'V' formation. The team moved down a dry riverbed that traveled near the command bunker. A lone sentry patrolled the bed, and Jackson shot him with a single stun round. The ODST grabbed at his chest and fell down, unconscious. The Helljumpers moved up the one way the OPFOR had not expected, as the riverbed passed through the ONI SWC. The ONI trainers would, of course, report the team to the OPFOR and attack themselves. But, the ONI camp was not well lit; and the trainers did not possess NVGs. A plan began to form in the lead ODST's mind. Jackson and his team exited the riverbed and hid in a patch of vegetation and waited for dark fall. As dusk began, Jackson ordered his team to form up. The Helljumpers crawled down the riverbed. They passed the SWC without being noticed and then jogged to the CP. The Helljumpers faced a problem now. The guards had night vision goggles. They would be easily seen. But there were large floodlights around the camp, and the switch that turned them on was not guarded. "Hold up; I'm going forward to turn the lights on."

"On?"

"Shut up, they might hear us."

The lieutenant moved forward and avoided the platoon of guards. H took his night vision off and turned the lights on. The guards screamed and yanked there goggles of their overloaded eyes. They were effectively blind for a few minutes. Jackson raced forward to the bunker, shooting guards on the way in. He heard shots as his two snipers took out guards. The two tanks started up and moved towards the bunker. By that time, Jackson had entered the structure, shot the guards inside, grabbed the flag, and exited. The thermal sights on the tanks tracked him as he sprinted, and the stun rounds flew behind him in his mad rush. The snipers shot the tanks with special EMP rounds and the tanks' electronics died. Jackson ordered his team forward, and the team moved throughout the complex and finished off the ODST company guarding. The ODST Black Ops team securely bound the hands of the Helljumper guards and called in a Pelican for evac. The Pelican came and the team was extracted.

Major Howard J. Carlson, commander of the 56th Battalion, was pissed. His three companies hadn't managed to stop the ODST black ops team. Three companies against sixteen men, and he still lost! When the two reserve companies scrambled to the bunker, they found First Company trying to get out of zip ties. Second and Third Companies secured the site and looked for traces of the Black ops team. There were none, save for the bound members of 1st Company and the missing battalion flag. His report on the Black Ops team was favorable, and he recommended their passing. With a reddened face he reported to the Oversight Committee.

1/LT Wallace Jackson waited for the Oversight Committee's decision. Waiting eagerly with the rest of his team, they were overjoyed when Special Detachment 21 of ONI Section IV became operational.

The next day, Lieutenant Jackson reported directly to Colonel Wendell Felter. The young officer was ushered in. Salutes were not exchanged, as Marines did not salute unless wearing headgear or bearing arms, which neither did. "Lieutenant, what I am about to tell you is classified RESOLUTE. It does not leave this room. We've had several intelligence operations running at the Covenant, even before the war," Felter said. The officer began to speak when Vice Admiral von Clauwitz's aide-de-camp entered. "Colonel, the Covenant has just attacked Earth again!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Home Field Disadvantage**

**Situation Room, Section IV**

**ONI Headquarters**

**Melbourne, Australia**

**October 1st, 2552**

"First contact with the Covenant was made at Berlin, by the 352nd Company, out of Diego Garcia. The company engaged superior Covenant forces, about a brigade, and was wiped out. HiCom had ODST scout/snipers infiltrate, and the most accurate casualty count is 200 Marines, and 150 assorted Covenant," the briefing officer said. The officer, a lieutenant, paused and took out a laser pointer. "The Army had a base here," the officer said while indicating a spot on the map, "and responded immediately. A battalion entered the city as was wiped out, like the Marines. They reported that there were no Elites, at all. This is strange, but it appears that a large number of Brutes are in the city, which could indicate that the Elites have fallen out of favor wit the Prophets. A report on the Brutes is in Appendix 5 of the Intelligence Estimate." The briefing officer picked up his supplies and left the room. Vice Admiral von Clauwitz stood up and walked forward.

"Felter, I want you to get two ODST battalions turned over to us. Get me feed from the sniper scopes, and activate Unit S-III. Mitchell, take Detachment 21 to Berlin and take the city back. Walters, get that bastard Ackerson to my office ASAP."

"Yes sir!"

"Sir, Colonel Ackerson from Section III requests to see you."

"Is it important, Johann?"

"Jawohl, Herr Admiral," the Admiral's German aide said.

"Let him in, Commander."

Dressed in an immaculate UEG Class-A uniform, an ONI colonel walked in. The officer walked up to von Clauwitz's desk and saluted. The Admiral returned a salute fit for a parade ground. "Why are you interfering with my projects? You damned well know I do all the black ops work!"

"Worried about losing your influence, Ackerson?"

"I am here to remove you, Admiral," the Colonel said coldly and drew a 12.7mm pistol.

"Do you know what you're doing, Colonel."

"Yes, I do."

Von Clauwitz fingered the alarm button underneath his desk. Pistol drawn, his aide ran into the room. Ackerson spun and shot him twice in the head, then turned around to face the Vice Admiral. "Give me your sidearm, Admiral. You are under arrest on the orders of the Director. We're shutting Section IV down" Von Clauwitz reluctantly gave his sidearm to Ackerson. Meanwhile, a four man response team arrived. They entered with drawn SMGs. "Security, secure this room," Ackerson said.

"Yes sir."

"Sergeant, shoot Ackerson!"

"I'm sorry, sir, you're under arrest."

"Damn," the admiral said.

"That's right," Ackerson said and shot von Clauwitz between the eyes, "Brigadier General Ackerson. I like the sound of that."

**Operations Room, Section IV**

**ONI Headquarters**

**Melbourne, Australia**

**October 1st, 2552**

"There he is! Get him," the security guard said. Guards ran after Colonel Wendell Felter, second in command of Section IV. The Colonel drew his pistol, and M6D. He shot the nearest guard in the head and took the guard's shotgun. Another guard ran up and was rewarded with an eight gauge shell to the face. "Fall back, he's armed!" Felter ran towards the elevator. He entered the elevator to find Captain Sanford Walters, the Admiral's assistant. "Let's get out of here." The elevator shot up to the outside of the facility. Both field grade officers ran out. Two shots cracked out, and the two officers fell, dead. Lieutenant Yuri Andropov, commander of the MP guards, walked up and holstered his pistol. "Admiral, we've got the last of von Clauwitz's staff."

Admiral Nathan Hughes, Director of the Office of Naval Intelligence, pulled up the list of files on von Clauwitz's computer. He opened the first file, marked OPSPRIOR25. He opened it, and started reading.

TOP SECRET-RESOLUTE

Part I: Intelligence Operations Relating the 'Covenant'.

·First contact with a group of aliens called 'the Covenant' occurred 12 Apr 2513. ONI Stealth ship _Unseen_ arrived at ring world known as Installation 01. Agents onboard began communications with a creature known as... ACCESS DENIED. FILE LOCKED. DELETING…DONE.

The rest of the files were deleted as well. _Shit_, _now we don't know what he's been up to._ _Why did I have him shot? Oh, yes, he was too dangerous. He had already threatened to tell the UEG Governor's Council on Intelligence about Operation Valiant Sword._ The Admiral powered down the computer system and left the dead Admiral's office.

**Berlin**

**European Territory, Earth**

**October 1st, 2552**

"Go, go, go!" The black ops squad from Detachment 21 disembarked from the Pelican. An Army soldier ran up. "I'm Master Sergeant Rivers, sir. You're here to blow up the assault carrier, right?"

"Right."

"Follow me."

Jackson and his men followed the army sergeant. They were led to a motor pool and boarded Warthogs. The Sergeant jumped in a Gauss 'Hog and Jackson manned the turret. All the Black Ops ODSTs entered vehicles and the task force moved out they passed skirmishing Hogs and Spectres. They drove past at full speed until they reached a large battle between Brutes and soldiers. The arrival of the Hogs brought hope to the outnumbered humans and with the vehicle support crushed the Brutes. The force moved on, accompanied by the soldiers on the ground. "Well, we're as far as we can go." Jackson looked up. Covenant roadblocks were set up around the cruiser's grav lift, as well as hundreds of plasma turrets. Legions of Brutes and Jackals manned the positions. Jackal snipers congregated on the roof tops. "Well, looks like the party's bigger than we planned on."

"That's an understatement."

"_This is Helljumper Six. I need air support ant coordinates Alpha One Whiskey, Sierra Three Echo. Over."_

"_Roger that Helljumper Six. Lightning fighters on the way._"

An alarm went off at the ONI communications center and a message was displayed on a holographic screen. The duty officer hit the intercom switch. "Director, we've located the Section IV black ops team. They've requested air support."

"Good. Call the Air Force fighter command and have them accidentally bomb the team."

"Yes sir. I just sent the orders."

"Okay guys, it's about to get rough. Take cover," Lieutenant Jackson said. He looked up. Sure enough, a flight of four Lightnings was above them. "The fighters are here." Jackson kicked open a nearby door and went inside. The other soldiers found their own cover.

"_ONI Six to Delta Lead. Uploading new target coordinates,_" came over Captain Andrew Sessions's radio. "_Roger, ONI Six._" The Air Force pilot did a minor course correction on his Lightning. The Lightning was a multi-role fighter, carrying bombs, guns, and missiles. "We're over the target," his navigator said.

"Right, Drop the bombs."

"Incoming!" a soldier yelled. The four human fighters roared overhead and two GBU-189 smart bombs fell from each plane. All of the army soldiers were killed, and Martens, Forrestal, Roland, Kanaka, Craig, Winston, Yates, and Smith were KIA from the black ops detachment. Jackson and the rest of the survivors ran as fast as they could to the base. They called for a Pelican to take them to the ONI base. Their mission was over.

**ONI Headquarters**

**Melbourne, Australia**

**October 2nd, 2552 **

Jackson and his remaining men got off the Pelican. They entered the elevator down to the heart of ONI. All were armed and in battle gear. The elevator came to a stop and they got off. The ONI MPs at the bottom opened up, and the Black Ops shot them down. A Lieutenant ran up, saw them and put his hands up. Jackson walked up to the man, whose name tag read Andropov. "You may have got me, but your bosses are dead, and you all will be too." Jackson shot the Lieutenant and they moved on. A steel blast door opened, and they found themselves facing a hundred armed security personnel. "Put down your weapons and raise your hands in the air or we will fire!" The Black ops team did so. They were handcuffed and led away.

Jackson was taken to the director's office. An armed guard stood behind Jackson. At the Admiral's orders, the Helljumper was unrestrained. "Lieutenant, you walked right to us. This will certainly make this op easier. Fool. You are dead, Jackson. But it is my belief that a man should know why he is going to die. Operation Valiant Sword. The UEG Governors Council had several members that were opposed to my being head of ONI. So, I had them, uh, 'eliminated'. Von Clauwitz threatened to blow the whistle, so I had the fool and his entire staff liquidated. You and your remaining squad members are about to die. Guard, kill him."

Jackson grabbed the guard's battle rifle then reached up and broke his neck. The lieutenant aimed the rifle at Hughes. "Keep your hands up and step away from the desk. Now tell your guys to release my men with their weapons."

"Guards, ki-" the Admiral managed to say before Jackson shot him. Jackson rearmed himself and left to free his men.


	7. Appendix

**Appendix:**

**Intercepts:**

**#1. RECORDED BY 2/LT WALLACE JACKSON ON DELTA HALO**

**/BEGIN INTERCEPT/**

Elite 1: What do we do now? There is no exit from this room. Sigh

Elite 2: I have no clue. There must be a way out.

Elite 3: Well, I don't fancy dying for nothing. Maybe we should surrender. Being a human prisoner surely is better than fighting the Flood.

Elite 2: Heretic! Vile coward! Agitation

Elite 4: Stop it, 'Pulomee. 'Nukolee, go up and find a way out. Agitation

Elite 3: But, Excellency… disbelief

Elite 4: Go, 'Nukolee, or I will kill you myself! Anger Now, no more talking, you are Spec Ops Sangheili, not Unggoy! This room could be wired for sound.

**/END INTERCEPT/**

**#2. /CLASSIFIED/ RECORDED BY REMOTE MICROPHONE 1A ON DELTA HALO**

**/BEGIN INTERCEPT/**

Elite 1: The Admiral has new orders for you.

Elite 2: What, Excellency?

E1: Infiltrate the Jiralhanae camp and kill the commander.

E2: Yes, Excellency, give my regards to the Admiral.

E1: I will do that, my friend. Now get the intelligence and complete your mission.

E2: Yes, Excellency!

**/END INTERCEPT/ **

**1/LT FRANK EDWARDS, ONI STATION CHIEF, DELTA BASE, BELIEVES INTERCEPT MAY INDICATE ELITE INTELLIGENCE UNIT. /CLASSIFIED/**

**Documents:**

**#1. Section IV Orders:**

-/TOP SECRET/-

To: Thomas Forrest, LTGEN, UNMC

From: Günter von Clauwitz, Vice Admiral, ONI Section IV

1. Sgt Wallace Jackson, UNMC, is honorably discharged from active duty. 1/LT Wallace Jackson, UNMCR, is called to active duty and is detailed to ONI Sect 4. Jackson will take command of the platoon to which he was formerly assigned,

2. MSgt Peter Stacker, UNMC, and squad are attached to 9th Platoon and are detailed to ONI. Stacker is to also serve as armorer for Special Detachment Twenty-One.

3. 9th Platoon, under 1/LT Wallace Jackson, is assigned to ONI Section 4 Special Detachment 21. All members of the platoon will be investigated by ONI and given a SECRET security clearance. If an individual fails the background check, they will be shipped to the Marine Training Center on Sigma Octanus 4 as mess technicians.

4. Commander Kurt Mitchell, ONI, is designated commander of Special Detachment 21. Commander Mitchell's duties are to be determined by ONI Section 4 Oversight Committee upon arrival. Commander Mitchell is granted Seven-A travel priority and will report to ONI HQ, Melbourne, Australia.

5. Transferred personnel:

1/LT Wallace Jackson

PFC Donovan Martens

PFC Adam Green

LCPL Gerald Winters

CPL Matthew Larimore

PO Raymond Forrestal

SGT Randall Smith

CPL Larry Stevens

MSgt Peter Stacker

PFC Douglas Roland

PFC Adrian Hunter

CPL Don Kanaka

LCPL William Craig

SGT Samuel Winston

PO Trey Quinton

CPL Duane Yates

6. Transferred personnel are given Four-A travel priority and are ordered to ONI Special Warfare Center, New London, Territory A, Mars immediately.

7. LTCOL Wendell Felter, UNMC, is promoted to COL. COL Felter is designated XO of Section 4. COL Felter is ordered from present command, 1st ODST Regiment, to ONI HQ, Melbourne, Australia.

8. Special Detachment 21 will begin operations ASAP. 1st ODST Battalion detailed to ONI Section 4 for the duration of the conflict.

9. 1/LT Wallace Jackson is granted a RESOLUTE clearance. 1/LT Jackson is directed not to make any RESOLUTE material privy to anyone. If done, the above individual will be tried for TREASON.

By Direction,

Captain Sanford F. Walters

Administrative Assistant, Vice Admiral von Clauwitz

-/TOP SECRET/-

**Glossary: **

ALRAASM- Advanced Long Range Air to Air/Space Missile

ASIM- Aerial/Space Intercept Missile

UEA- United Earth Army

UEAF- United Earth Air Force

UEG- United Earth Government

UNMC- United Nations Marine Corps

UNMCR- United Nations Marine Corps Reserve

UNN- United Nations Navy


End file.
